


Dangerously Close

by josiie



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Gen, THIS IS DEPRESSING, but seriously i feel sorry for ki, don't hate me, not about the mv don't worry i know we've all been suffering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 11:44:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6955159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/josiie/pseuds/josiie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It's dangerous - Kihyun knows he shouldn't do it; he shouldn't get any closer than he already is."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dangerously Close

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Yuo_L](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuo_L/gifts).



> Not my first Monsta X fanfic but the first one I'm posting ~ I hope you all like it ♥  
> I wrote this during my North American Literature class and it's veeery short. Feel free to point me any typos or anything. I haven't got any sleep lately and I can't even English anymore.

It's dangerous - Kihyun knows he shouldn't do it; he shouldn't get any closer than he already is.

Changkyun's lips are beautiful. Anyone can see that. And Kihyun is going insane just thinking about how close those lips are to his own. There's nothing more he wants than to touch them, to make sure it's real.

But even before he can process it, Changkyun is backing off - a reminder that it isn't real. The face of disgust breaks his heart (and he can only imagine how Changkyun would react if he knew how real that was to him - how real his feelings are).

Changkyun holds his hand when they leave the show and Kihyun doesn't have the heart to get away from him. His hands are warm and a bit sweaty, but Kihyun doesn't mind - he doesn't care about anything when Changkyun is that close to him.

He knows he shouldn't enjoy it as much as he does. He has heard the jokes everyone makes about the way he looks at the youngest. Jokes he laughs at - jokes he doesn't want to laugh at. He knows what he feels is wrong and sick and-

Changkyun falls asleep on his shoulder. And Kihyun doesn't mind forgetting how wrong it is for a small second.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! ♥


End file.
